


Jealousy

by moosepantsonfire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid!AU, Hybrid!Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosepantsonfire/pseuds/moosepantsonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Michael wanted was a little attention. Was that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago. I think it was inspired by some other fic, but I don't remember exactly.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for this mess.

“Gavvvvvvin,” Michael whined, nudging the man’s arm with his head. Said man was sitting next to the hybrid, playing a multiplayer video game with a close friend of his.

“Michael stop! You’re messing me up!” The Brit scolded, as Michael still attempted to get Gavin to pay attention to him.

Well, rephrase that.

To get the man to play with his little kitty hybrid because said hybrid thinks you’re spending so much time with your friend, and _he_ deserves a little attention.

Not that Michael was jealous or anything, he just thought that _maybe_ Gavin should spend more time with him. Like, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do with your pet?

Although Gavin generously offered Michael to play with him—on multiple occasions for that matter, but Michael refused. A lot of pet owners don’t normally do that with their hybrid. Hybrids are supposed to be like house pets, or something like that. Gavin gave Michael plenty of opportunities to act like a normal human, but there was no way Michael could feel “normal” when he has an annoying tail and ears to match.

Gavin cheered in victory as he won another match of whatever game he and his friend were playing. Michael pouted. He really wished his owner would get off that dumb Xbox and play with him. Just a little. It wouldn’t hurt, would it?

The smaller of the two continued to make faces of disappointment, hoping Gavin could read his mind and give him what he wanted. But after about a minute of doing so, Gavin didn’t respond.

Alright, so plan B. The hybrid nestled up besides the man. Still nothing, except a small shove. Michael folded his arms. Why the fuck won’t Gavin notice already?!

Onto plan C, he guessed. Gavin normally never cared when Michael sat in his lap or somehow managed to squirm his way there, so maybe that’ll do. Michael laid his head down on the taller man’s lap, looking up at him, waiting for a reaction.

Nothing. _Again._

Michael sat up again, crossing his arms once again and _hissed_ at the Brit. He may be a half human, but that doesn’t take away the fact that he’s still half cat. That meant every once in a while, his instincts would kick in.

And living with Michael for almost a year, Gavin understood when the hybrid was trying to tell him something. But it’s hard to pay attention when your best friend (and technically boss) is kicking your ass at a videogame. He texted his boss a quick message before pressing send and turning to give his full attention to Michael.

“What’s, wrong Michael?” Oh, so _now_ Gavin listens? Michael averted his eyes, keeping up his annoyed expression, but actually feeling embarrassed at the fact that he fucking hissed at Gavin because he wanted attention.

Gavin shook his head and laughed. He immediately knew what Michael wanted as soon as he turned away, flustered. He moved his hand forward to pet Michael, right in between his ears. Michael’s eyes widened in shock for second before he started purring. There goes his instincts again.

Gavin giggled when Michael leaned into the soothing gesture. Then he had an idea. The hybrid pouted when Gavin let go and got up, commanding Michael to stay there.

He returned with two cat toys in his hands. One was a simple stick with feathers attached to a piece of string at one end. The other was a laser pointer. His boss and best friend, Geoff gave them to him as a joke when he adopted Michael. He never thought he would have used them. At least not until now.

“Oh Michael!” Gavin sang. He held the stick out in front of him. Michael’s eyes lit up and pounced at the feathers. Gavin walked around the living room, holding the cat toy behind him as Michael chased it.

The man returned to the sofa, a little out of breath, but having so much fun. He took out the laser at pointed it to the floor. Michael took cue, staring at it intensely, before jumping forward and trying to catch it.

Gavin snorted and took out his phone. He pointed a laser around the room, taking a video of Michael chasing it around, hissing because every fucking time he saw it, it would disappear in a flash.

Eventually Michael grew tired of chasing around that dumb, stupid red dot. Instead, he decided on cuddling up next to Gavin, sighing contently.

“Aww, is my little Michael tired from casing around that mean red dot?” Gavin joked.

“Shut up.” Michael said, even though it was very obvious he was smiling. He yawned, falling asleep quickly.

Gavin pulled open twitter on his phone, posting the video before messaging Geoff.

“Thanks for the cat toys, Geoff. They’ve recently come in handy.”

“ _No problem Gav. Now, wanna get your ass beaten at Halo again?_

"You’re on!”


End file.
